


Scarecrow

by vinczu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinczu/pseuds/vinczu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This became so long in the end... hope you enjoyed it. :)<br/>Maybe I should write the other side, or just stop because t was my first try and I think it come out neat, but lacking. However I myself enjoyed it so I hop you do too!!<br/>*that fricking :)*</p></blockquote>





	Scarecrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It was already dark outside, when Iruka finally finished his work in the empty classroom. He rested his head on his palm, with his free hand clicking on the freshly finished work. Analysing his students was a difficult yet boring task he had to do every now and then. He huffed, leaning back in his chair, his inadequately long hair hanging behind him.

He tapped on the mouse musing if he should just send it or wait and reread it the next day. What day was it exactly, all the Academy stuff filled his mind to the brim. He glanced at the calendar on the wall next to the door. It was the second of February, he fell forward, ripping his own calendar open.

‘No, no, no shit!!’ he frantically searched around before finding the calendar where with capital red lettering stood: CONTEST DEADLINE (don’t forget you dumbass). He looked at his own handwriting, then pushed the calendar away.

He opened a new tab in his browser looking up the contest’s site. He still had 20 minutes before the application ended. He opened up his documentation, and fiddled around till he found his hidden word document titled ‘Scarecrow’. He opened and reread it several times, it was alright he had finished it way back last week, how he never managed to send it was a mystery.

Mystery called Naruto Uzumaki, he grumbled before opening his outlook, then after checking the time again he sent it. He leaned back in his chair accomplished, just in time. Iruka looked out the wide windows into the NDA’s garden, all the outlines were blurred.

Iruka sighed and started to pack, he loved his job, and even though sometimes he missed field work this was nice too. He was an instructor at National Defence Academy Konoha. He tossed his bag over his shoulder before closing his sturdy notebook.

For the last three years he thought the new generation so that either as military service men/women or civilian they would stand their ground. He decided when his adaptive son, little brother spurted the nonsense that he would be just like Iruka. A soldier in the Konoha army, Iruka sighed while closing the classroom’s door.

He was asked to become an instructor many times before but he promptly refused each time, telling that he loved his job back at the Ground Force even if lately he only got desk jobs. Fortunately if one asked him, cause that meant that Konoha was safe. There was just no need for as much soldiers as before.

He smiled when he finally got out of the NDA’s big building and the cold air hit his face. He loved teaching, well he loved kids, but he wanted to be honest, he loved little kids. Not big and bulky university students who, even if some of them were an expectation, were hormonally over heated.

He still remembered when Naruto first got his friends, calling them his team, he chuckled. Those were the days. He would make up stories for them, and they would listen to him with big eyes.

He took a deep breath of the cool fresh air, before jogging up to the school gates which were obviously closed by now, so he had to ask the guard to open it up for him. While he waited for the grumpy old man to open he heard his phone chirp. His heart jumped, was his application already accepted.

‘There is no way.’ he said absently and unlocked the smartphone. The new mail popped up right away.

The subject was **Re: Scarecrow,** the sender however were totally unknown for Iruka.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**To: umino_iruka@ndak.com**  
From: icha2@kmail.com  
Subject: Re: Scarecrow

Dear Umino-sensei

As much as I appreciate a good book like this, I have to tell that maybe you choose the wrong audience for it. For instance because I’m over ten and don’t actually believe in fairy tales.

However thanks for the good read, and with your subsequent agreement I deleted your e-mail from the NDA’s main mailing address.

Please continue with the good work and next time make sure the recipient is filled out correctly.

 **HK**  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka’s face flushed to the deepest red, he would bet that in the cold, one could see the fumes from his heated ears. He fall down, hugging his knees hiding his steaming face. He glanced up to see that **HK** was right, he sent his application work to the NDA’s main mail address where he was supposed to send his class notes and the analysis on his students. He let his head fall back hitting his knees with his forehead. Not to mention he used his business address too.

When the guard came back he found a grumbling mess on the ground.

‘How humiliating.’

**I**

“So what?” Anko asked in a bored tone, while stirring her hot chocolate, with rum off course.

“So what.” Iruka stare at her “So what?” he repeated. His face was in utter terror, how this woman could downgrade anything so fast was a miracle. “Well Anko,”

The girl looked up at him with questioning eyes, no with a challenge.

“First of all, how unprofessional is that?” he cried out, his voice just a whisper in the coffee where he dragged his friend.

“Everyone makes mistakes.” she pointed out, sipping from his beverage and smirking, just the perfect mix. “Like when I sent those pictures to the Chief…” she babbled.

“Please don’t compare the two…” Iruka whined. Anko smirked in return, so before she could say anything Iruka went on. “Secondly, I don’t even know who **HK** is not to mention,” he gulped. “if he showed it to anyone.”

Anko contemplated for a while, looking at her lifelong friend. Pursing her lips, should she make the situation worse? “Well considering that your reports normally are spotless,” she used her little spoon to draw circles in the air between them “and the fact that someone who has access to those files must be a higher ranking person.” she watched Iruka flinch. “MY conclusion is that it doesn’t matter.”

“You are right **HK** must be someone with authority otherwise how would he be able to read my reports.” Iruka smacked his forehead.

‘Bingo’ Anko’s amusement seemed to be filled for the next month. Before she could worsen the situation more Iruka’s eyes softened.

“But **HK** wrote that my mail is deleted and he contacted me from his personal mail address.” Iruka pointed out with a soft smile. “So maybe, they aren’t so bad?” he asked Anko hopefully.

She shrugged and took a big gulp from her hot chocolate, pursing her lips out in an amused fashion. “Or they are gonna us it to blackmail you.” she said “Don’t forget that **HK** knows your name from the mail address and your application form. While you don’t know the first thing about that guy.”

Iruka’s shoulders slumped, and his hand tightened around his mug. “What kind of blackmail would that be?” he fumed “A children’s book is the less compromising thing in the universe.”

“We will see…and just as I said before.” she used her spoon to get the reminiscent chocolate from her tall glass “So what.” she smirked at the instructor.

“Very helpful thanks.” Iruka ordered her yet another of her favourite winter drinks and looked down his phone once more.

**I**

“That’s not even bad.” Naruto exclaimed leaning back on their couch while Iruka prepared dinner.

The instructor rolled his eyes, and flipped the meat one more time. “You are an expert, huh?” he poked his treasure’s side.

“In awkward situations, well I do think so.” the sun blonde boy grinned.

Iruka shook his head and sat next to the boy, it was there years now that the annoying guy moved out to live in the dorms. He still missed him, well not on mornings when he used to wake the whole neighbourhood with his antics. He was a good kid and Iruka loved him. “So tell me what to do?” he jump from the furniture because the kitchen timer went off signalling that the food was ready.

“Did you already thank them?” he asked while sauntering into the small kitchen to help with the dishes.

“Not yet.” Iruka confessed.

“Well after you show me your little book, you totally should!” he said ripping the plate from Iruka’s hand.

Iruka smiled, when had their roles changed up again. When did Naruto become so mature? Then the blonde put his chopsticks into his mouth and impersonated a walrus. Mimicking its voice and snorting at his own joke.

After dinner, and after Naruto started snoring on their old couch in the living room he fished out his phone from his bag. For a while he just stared at the device before deciding the blonde was right.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **To: icha2@kmail.com**  
From: irumino@kmail.com  
Subject: Thanks!

Dear HK

First and foremost let me Thank you sincerely for your help, and please let me apologize. My unprofessional behaviour is unacceptable. Hope I didn’t disturb your work.

Regards

 **Umino Iruka**  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka reread his message again and again before sending and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding until now.

‘There it’s done.’

**I**

An answer came faster than he thought. Totally unanticipated. Naruto left hours prior to meet with Sakura and Sasuke, so he just relaxed on his couch. Listening to music stretching his tired body over the old furniture. He was at the door of dreams when his phone went off, dragging him back to earth.

He rummaged around for a while, his eyes still closed before finding the device on the middle of his little coffee table. Iruka nictitated for a while before his blurred view cleared.

It was a message, he should have already remembered the chime he set up for the damn e-mails. He huffed and opened up the letter. When he noticed the sender he immediately sat up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **To: irumino@kmail.com**  
From: icha2@kmail.com  
Subject: Re: Thanks!

Dear Iruka-sensei

Rather than disturbing, it was actually funny seeing the spotless and feared instructor make such a dumb mistake.

 **HK**  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka looked at the tiny screen. I reread and reread the message, before rubbing his eyes just to check if read it right for the up tenth time. His grip tightened on the device, his relaxation was so over. He turned and put his feet down to the cold floor. He stared at the screen, **HK** must be a bastard. Maybe Anko was right and this guy will try something.

He mused before stopping the music and putting down the device, there was no need to answer. He thanked **HK** and he made fun of him. ‘dumb mistake’ Iruka grumbled.

He couldn’t be mad at someone who just pointed out what happened but he felt angry, grumpy even. Iruka tried to let it go, leaving it there felt unsatisfying, but did. It was the best solution to never write to that guy again and stop this mess once and for all.

 

On his next literature class he made the students write a surprise test on military writers. He let them decide for their favourite still it was quiet cruel. Poor souls never saw it coming, it wasn’t their fault either, Iruka was still grumpy because of this situation.

His mind was captured in Anko’s words, and even though he wasn’t afraid of blackmail because of the children book he felt really ashamed because of his mistake. What if he had sent the analysis to a random address, or worse what if the dean heard about it?

Iruka pinched the scarred bridge of his nose, this was hilarious. He never in his carrier did anything like this. He was a confidant and handled many military secrets. He sighed and ended class, taking the essays.

“Iruka-sensei, you never told us about this…” Naruto whined while giving in his work, which Iruka could tell was full with plot holes and misspells.

“That’s why it’s called a surprise test…Idiot.” Sasuke grumbled and pushed Naruto aside.

Sakura giggled and gave in her top notch essay as always. “I found it easy.” she beamed at the boys.

Iruka smiled, this trio ‘Naruto’s team’ if you wanted was his light in dark times. They were his inspiration when they were still small and now they just made everything sparkle when they showed up. He believed that Naruto talked the other two into taking his classes, because other than Sakura they weren’t much of a literature geek.

“By the way Iruka-sensei!” Sakura chimed in again, when the boys finally left. “I heard about your new story.” she grinned her cheeks dusting with pink “If what Naruto told us is true I bet that you will win!”

Iruka looked at the girl, she studied at NDM, National Defence Medical Collage of Konoha and she only had three or four classes with the other two. Iruka sat down again and sighed in defeat.

“Well because of circumstances I wasn’t able to participate.” he confessed.

Sakura pouted and started to rummage around her bag, finally fishing out a small orange candy. “I am sorry Sensei…” she put the sweet on the table pushing it with her index finger so it rolled to the instructor. “…maybe a little get together would cheer you up?”

“Sakura…” Sasuke leaned back looking at their direction without any emotion.

Her cheeks flushed, and bowed at her teacher before running up to her all time crush. “This weekend, ask Naruto about the details.” she waved and disappeared behind the doorframe.

Iruka graded the papers, and was more than satisfied that the majority did great. The afternoon slowly flowed away and when he finished he was accomplished. He closed his trusty notebook and put on his coat. Shooting one last glance at the classroom he closed the door behind him. Just when the key turned in the lock his phone signalled that he got another email.

He himself wanted to forget about the whole ordeal but it seemed like HK was just the kind of bastard who would rub salt in someone’s wounds.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **To: irumino@kmail.com**  
From: icha2@kmail.com  
Subject: Cruel

Iruka-sensei

Just because you are frustrated you mustn’t take it out on the students. Or can it be that Sensei became tried of teaching and decided, that from now on the students should work in his stead?

 **HK**  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka’s face became deep red. ‘ _How dare that fricking…_ ’ he stomped down the hallway, his footsteps echoed through the Academy. Some of his students still loitering around glanced at him questioning but he didn’t care.

He tapped furiously on his phone, all his anger flowing through his skin. He pushed the doors open with his shoulder and trampled over the garden.

“That…son…” he grumbled every other word slipping while he was still mid text. His senses led him out the gate just to run into someone.

His nose hit the others chest, no surprise because before his nose was deeply buried in his phone. He fumed forgetting all his politeness, stepping back and glaring at his next target for an outlet. He looked up ready to shout.

“Iruka-sensei?”

All of Iruka’s anger evaporated, before him stood the one man he really didn’t expect to see right now. His smug smirk grew when he noticed Iruka’s state. His left eye was hidden behind a patch and his shock of silver hair looked more ruffled than ever.

“Lieutenant Hatake, sorry…” bowed before pushing his phone into his pocket. “I really should have watched my step.” he apologized again, his ears burning in embarrassment.

The higher ranked man just watched as the instructor stumble on his words as he apologized. “Maa~ It wasn’t entirely your fault tho.” He smirked behind his knitted scarf.

Iruka looked into the man’s visible eyes and couldn’t help but smile. Lieutenant Hatake was a really kind man even when he disciplined his recruits he was always thoughtful. He always kept his promises, expect for the appointments he made. He seemed to always be late no matter what. But for Iruka it was alright, they had known each other for a long time now. They attended the Collage at the same time, but Kakashi finished way before him and not just because the age difference, but because of his talent. In Iruka’s eyes Lt. Hatake was a real patriot.

“No, I wasn’t paying attention…” Iruka touched his scar, and tried to hold eye contact with his superior.

“What may have held your attention so much? I wonder…” his eye became a crescent moon and he loomed over the shorter man.

Iruka held up his hands swatting away the misunderstanding. “Nothing really,” the phone in his pocket felt like a ton heavier than before. “I…I am late.” he blurted out, glancing at his watch. Not even paying attention to the exact time and was ready to leave before went and embarrassed himself anymore.

Kakashi’s eyebrow run higher as he watched the instructor flounder around him and trying to escape. “Should I take you to your appointment then?” he pointed at his jeep behind them.

Iruka mentally face palmed himself, how could he not notice the black military jeep parked right behind the man. It just made clear how tunnel visioned he became whenever the man was around. But who would blame him, no woman that was sure. Lt. Hatake was slender but had a sturdy build and a board back, and that was just his body. Even though Iruka found it amusing how Naruto and his branch tried to steal a glimpse at the Lt.’s face, he never really found the superiors face such a big thing. He was handsome off course, but his personality was the best. The more he was unnerved the more bored and uninterested he seem.

Iruka could still remember the time when they had a lecture together and Kakashi was sick to the bone, but no one really seemed to notice. He hid it very well, expect for some occasion couches he didn’t let his act slip. The instructor remembered the guy’s face he called out on his fluke.

“…ka-sensei?”

Iruka almost jump when he broke from his musing, and found Kakashi’s amused face right before him. “Ah!” he said dumbly.

The lieutenant chuckled and tried to his grin behind his scarf. “Can I take you to your destination?” he asked again stifling another chuckle. Looking at the instructors face didn’t do good on his stoic faced reputation.

“Ah, no…” the instructor finally gritted out, “it’s really close by.” he started to back away. “I don’t want to inconvenience you Lieutenant. ” his smile grew and he could feel the heat radiate from his ears.

“I told you already, just call me Kakashi,” the silver headed guy frowned “It’s not like we are on a mission where our ranks matter,” his stare desperately cling to the instructor's widened eyes. “ not like it mattered even there.”

Iruka gulped and averted his eyes “No chance!” he blurted before bowing and with his remaining pride he jogged away.

Leaving Kakashi back, if he turned just one time, to take a glance he could have seen that the Lieutenant chuckled once again following his fading frame fondly.

**I**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **To: irumino@kmail.com**  
From: icha2@kmail.com  
Subject: ?

Sensei,

Just what is this? :)

**HK**

>>>> 

To: icha2@kmail.com  
From: irumino@kmail.com  
Subject:

YOU!

How can you call me CRUEL! CRUEL?! Do you even know me, just because I made one mistake, which was a **_dumb_** mistake? FRUSTRATION what kind of frustration??? You, have you ever seen ma before?  
Do I know you because right now I really wish I would!!

No scrap that I wish to never see anyone like you!

Taking out my anger on my students what do you e..kjsfvseh.ukfb ,amckvmjoweh

<<<< 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka had a headache, he fished his phone from his pocket hours ago just to look at the blasphemy he sent to **HK**. He leaned on the coffee table and let his forehead hit the wood. His phone laying next to him. That one smiley mocked so much, he was pissed. He felt his blood boil.

Off course he wanted to shout of **HK** ’s head off but he intended to do it professionally. He just wanted to let his steam off writing an email, then deleting it unsent. Then Kakashi showed up. Iruka grumbled and the waitress politely made it seem like she didn’t see anything.

He heard the shuffling of clothes and before long someone sat across him. He didn’t need look up to know Anko just arrived. Her perfume, and the clinking of her jewellery always gave her away.

“What happened now?” she asked pulling his ponytail. Every word was coated heavily with what Iruka assumed to be liquor.

He grumbled.

Anko played with a strand of hair she pulled from the teacher’s ponytail. Humming quietly and tapping with her free hand.

Iruka finally pointed at his phone without looking up. He could hear Anko stopping and grabbing his phone. He waited for long, but there was no reaction. He finally looked up, just see the woman’s smug face, and the way how her lips curled made Iruka feel even worse.

“Laugh if you want…” he said laying back to the table. He could hear Anko’s stiffed giggles.

"You…" she let a giggle slip, then she put her hand over her mouth just to silence herself before resuming. “You made a typo there…” she pointed at the screen and laughed out loud when Iruka’s head snapped up.

“Yeah spellcheck just couldn’t handle my pocket!” he grumbled sliding his phone so it was in the middle of the table.

“No…no” Anko giggled.

Iruka was not amused, it wasn’t even nine PM and she was already tipsy, just what did detectives do all day anyway.

“You see you wrote ‘ma’ instead of ‘me’.” she explained then grinned when Iruka checked his text again. “This **HK** seems to like to talk with you if he still sends you e-mails after a week.” Anko winked at the bartender and hoped that he would just get what she needed.

Iruka mumbled some incomprehensible shit, running his hand through his messy hair. Anko pulled the hair tie ages ago and now she played with it.

“He called me cruel!” Iruka shriek.

“Duh, he didn’t.” her decolletage was as low as ever. “The subject was ‘Cruel’ he never mentions it in his message.” she pointed out.

Iruka couldn’t argue with that, he slumped back in his chair.

“Well, I bet he enjoys anonymity while he knows me…” he said sulking.

“Why did you even write this?” her Irish coffee just arrived, hot and with alcohol just like she liked it. Anko inhaled the aroma and sunk back in her chair.

The instructor let out a sight “I didn’t want to but I wrote it while walking and I ran into Lt. Hata…”

“U~ lover boy!” Anko squeaked, her face flushed and not just from the alcohol. “When was the last time we talked about Kakashi, huh?” she asked tugging on Iruka’s hair tie.

“Anko!” Iruka snapped his tie back and put his hair back up. “Don’t call him that…”

Anko saw how red Iruka’s ears became, she smirked.

“What Kakashi?” her voice was of a minx.

“Lo..Lover boy!”

His voice was so tiny that Anko actually thought she just imagined him repeating her words.

Anko knew that this guy from Iruka’s past was still haunting him, damn he was practically the reason Iruka found out about his orientation. And what orientation it was, Anko had to agree that that Lieutenant was a fine piece of…her thoughts stopped.

“Say Iruka-chan…” she purred.

“Iruka…” he corrected.

Anko swatted around pushing such trivialities aside. “What was Lover boy’s full name again?”

“Come on Anko put off the alcohol,” he swapped their beverages so Anko had to make it with hot cocoa. “your brain is slowly dying. You know just as well as me that his full name is Hatake Kakashi.” his cheeks flushed.

“Exactly!” Anko pushed her pointing finger into the teacher’s chest. “What are his initials then?” she quirked an eyebrow.

Iruka’s eyes widened, and he grabbed his phone again. **HK** , Hatake Kakashi? His mind started to spin, and he felt his heart sped up too. It could be him, he is a superior. He has the clearance level to look into the NDA archives. Could he…no NO. Iruka stopped all together and for a moment Anko thought that she broke him.

Well it made it easier to stanch back her coffee.

“It can’t be him.” Iruka said finally slapping the detective’s hand away. “He wasn’t here when I sent the message to the wrong address.”

Anko looked at him, her eyes clearing now this a mystery worth examining. “Leave it to me, I’ll find **HK**!”

“You would be a whole lot more convincing if you didn’t just try to steal your coffee back yet again…” his eyes radiated disapproval.

“Until then,” she slipped Iruka’s phone and opened a draft “keep in touch with him okay.”

Iruka looked at his childhood friend in disbelief, eyes narrowing “We don’t even know if is a HE. That **HK**.” he snatched back his phone.

**I**

:)

It mocked him, this little symbol mocked him. He was frustrated now. If **HK** wrote his previous message now it would be true. Well not the cruel part but whatever. He sighed, it was a weekend finally and he still didn’t answer that text. He fiddled around trying to get his head out of the gutter, what Anko said circled in his mind. Could Lt. Hatake be **HK,** well it wasn’t impossible.

They had heated arguments before, but they were friends. For Iruka it was even more affectionate then just friendship. His shoulders slumped and he leaned down to the couch’s armrest. It started in Collage, but back then it was admiration at best. However when Kakashi became Naruto’s squad leader in a particularly hard mission they grew closer again.

Iruka let his hands fall on his face as he dragged in a deep breath. Growing closer who was he kidding, he just flat out fall in love with the guy.

They didn’t meet as often after he was put into teaching permanently, and occasionally handling domestic affairs. It was hopeless, Kakashi just belonged to another circle, which consisted of nice people who Iruka mostly knew. Yet he sometimes felt out of place with all the confined information circling around between them, in stolen glances and whispered words.

He lifted he hands and grabbed his phone, staring daggers to the screen, his fingers tapped for a brief moment and then he hit send.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **To: icha2@kmail.com**  
From: irumino@kmail.com  
Subject: Sorry

**Umino Iruka**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His doorbell rang in the exact moment and Naruto let himself in his apartment without as much as a question. Sakura and Sasuke followed in tow.

“Iruka-sensei, here we are!” the blonde sang happily before smacking into Iruka, pushing him to the floor and degrading the prestigious teacher to a giggling pile.

Sakura grumbled and put two big bags at the kitchen counter, then let Sasuke take her coat.

“Wha..haha…ha…” the teacher laughed, the youngling tickled his sides and he was vulnerable to that. “What are you doing here?” he pushed the idiot off.

Sakura leaned on her elbows over the couch’s backrest smiling profoundly “Say…Naruto…” her voice and smile were a dangerous combo “You did tell Iruka-sensei we were coming over, right?” the last word was accompanied with a carnivorous glint.

Naruto gulped, pulling back and sitting on Iruka’s lap, he averted his eyes scratching the back of his neck. “I may have forgotten.”

Sakura was ready to latch at the idiot, but Sasuke towered over her placing his hands on either sides of her to stop the fight. “Sorry for intruding then.” he said emotionlessly.

“No.. that…” Iruka panted from laughing too, much. Seeing the kids becoming adults were a hassle, but right now they were just the same as the first day they marched into his home.

“Iruka-sensei doesn’t mind right.” a familiar voice broke their idyll.

Iruka pushed himself up to his elbows and leaned to the side to see the source. His whole face became beat red, the scar on his nose almost white in comparison.

In his doorway stood Kakashi in civilian clothes. Iruka felt his heart clench how long was that they were in his apartment. All five of them.

“No, I don’t mind…” he said with a wide smile, while his face finally started to cool down.

Naruto finally stood up leaving his guardian on the floor, and trying to escape Sakura’s pinches. Iruka looked at them fondly, he loved these kids after all.

“Up we go!”

Iruka felt that Kakashi grabbed his arms but before he could react, the man already made him stand up.

“Thank you.” Iruka said dumbly, he finally calmed down. He could swear he heard dissatisfied tsik, but he wasn’t sure.

He was finally able to revert to his professional self, this always happened, if he haven’t seen Kakashi in a while he would react too much for the first couple of times. After a while he would calm down and just become his usual self. They are friends. This became his mantra over the last years.

The group settled on his couch and on the floor, Naruto put in some film he choose and Sakura seemed to disagree. He was in the kitchen making some snacks for the uninvited yet loved flock. He was ready to join the others when his phone went off.

Sakura just came into the small kitchen when Iruka opened up the message, frowning at it’s content.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **To: irumino@kmail.com**  
From: icha2@kmail.com  
Subject: Re: Sorry

Sensei

Just what are you sorry for? I feel there are multiply options to choose from.  
Care to enlighten me? :)

How is your day btw.

**HK**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka glared at the message, not noticing that Sakura inched next to him. Her green eyes surveying the older man.

She knew Iruka for years now, she could still remember the first day when they waltzed into this exact apartment all muddy. She was afraid that her Mom would scold her if she went home dirty, her clothes wet and dark from mud. Not to mention Naruto dragged Sasuke-kun with him and she had a crush on him way back then too. She expected parents but they only found a grumbling big brother who shouted with Naruto. However the blonde seemed to be happy about it.

Sakura found it odd then, but later she heard their story and her love and trust, which was already placed in Iruka, grew fundamentally. So whenever she saw her teacher and friend in a state like this she had to strike.

Iruka’s face was distorted into a frown with a bit of anger added. And shock, Sakura speculated.

“What’s the matter Iruka-sensei?”

He finally seem to notice her, she had to lean into his field of view tho.

“Ah, nothing.” he said trying to hide his phone away. “I’ll be right there.”

Sakura frowned too, pursing her lips “Iruka-sensei you know, you can tell.” her eyes sparkled.

Just like when she was ten, Iruka just couldn’t refuse her.

“It’s nothing, just that **HK** is writing again.” he confessed, he hoped that Naruto didn’t blabber about that.

“Oh!” Sakura’s lips curled into a sweet and knowing smile.

Not a chance, Iruka should have known better, Naruto and his big mouth.

“What did he write now?” she asked stretching her body so she could sneak a peek into the e-mail.

“He wants to know how my day is?” the instructor decided to leave the other details out.

“Oh, seems nice.” she smirked. “Have you answered?”

Iruka shook his head leaving the phone on the counter. “Let’s take this inside.” he smiled grabbing the plate full with snacks.

Sakura agreed and grabbed two packs of chips, glancing at the phone for a last time. She read the message left open, and snickered. Then her eyes wandered up to sender and her eyes widened. Before Iruka could catch her she grabbed the device and checked once again just to be sure.

She had to push a hand over her mouth, she almost let a scream slip her lips. She felt her face heat up for a moment. This was it, it was her theory, and she was happy. She was so happy.

A silly grin plastered on her face she run back to the living room, worming her way between Kakashi and Naruto on the couch. Missing a disapproving glance from Sasuke who was sitting on the floor with a pillow right next to him.

Her smug face wasn’t unnoticed. Kakashi looked at her suspiciously. “What are you grinning at?” he asked feigning ignorance.

“Nothing, really,” Iruka looked at her from the comfy armchair he slumped into “ **btw** Kakashi-sensei **how is your day**?” she almost whispered the second part.

She felt her squad leader flinch just for a split second, before relaxing again.

**I**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **To: icha2@kmail.com**  
From: irumino@kmail.com  
Subject: Choose

HK,

For being rude, for sending an unfinished message.  
For anything, you can choose then we can just stop this.

**Umino Iruka**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka sent the message right after the noisy company left his apartment leaving only Naruto behind who was now snoring on his couch not giving a damn about the mess they made. He smiled, when Sakura suggested the get together he was skeptical but it seems like this really was what he needed.

He had the chance to chat with Sakura who told him about her achievements and grades and how proud she was about her dissertation. And it didn't escape his attention that the girl glanced a lot between him and Kakashi through the whole afternoon. Plus if he didn't know better he would bet that Kakashi more then once broke their talk just to put the girl off.

Sasuke remained silent the whole night occasionally lecturing or grumbling about his friends. But Iruka could tell that he needed this too, just the intimacy of them being together. Just like before when they came over every other afternoon to listen to his funny stories. His tragic background didn’t chain him down, and Iruka was happy to see that.

As for Naruto, he glanced at his little brother who was sprawled over his comfy furniture. That hopeless hard worker who was rejected so many times made it to collage. Was sent on missions, they even made him handle domestic affairs sometimes. That snotty guy was growing up, it kind of hurt. He tossed another can into the trash bag he dragged after him.

He stopped before the TV and examined the films scattered around the shelf. He snickered when he remembered the face of his guests when he offered to watch a document film about Suna and it’s wild life. Then Kakashi offered one heavily smutty romance movie and hell just broke free. Iruka chuckled, he haven’t seen the Lieutenant in two month or so. He was happy, their friendship was really important for him, even if from him it was a one sided love. He admired him, and he felt that Kakashi felt safe with him. With them.

His smile softened, he felt loved.

What was odd was Kakashi's behavior, he seem to avoid him. Even when they talked he was kind of distant. That hurt a bit, but Iruka knew that with Lt. sometimes even if things seemed off, they were alright in the end.

His phone chirp up and he opened the mail app again, just to be disheartened after his lovely day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **To: irumino@kmail.com**  
From: icha2@kmail.com  
Subject: Grumpy

Sensei

Don’t be like that, don’t you like our little exchanges?  
I see you, show much more emotion when writing.  
Your neutral expression isn’t as much enjoyable as your flustered or angry face.

Still don’t know about your day.

**HK**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka stared at his device, was he going mad, or was **HK** just unstoppable now. He put the trash bag down and sat in his armchair, just across from sleeping Naruto.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **To: icha2@kmail.com**  
From: irumino@kmail.com  
Subject: Re: Grumpy

HK,

I don’t especially enjoy being told off and insulted every so often by you Dear HK.  
Not to mention I know nothing about you, while you seem overly familiar with me.

**Umino Iruka**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn’t need to wait long before the answer came.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **To: irumino@kmail.com**  
From: icha2@kmail.com  
Subject: Guy

Sensei

You want know me? I am flattered.  
Should I leave hints for you so you can find me?

Tell me about your day already.

**HK**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why was this guy doing this again, because of a children book he sent to the wrong address? Wasn’t that like ages ago now, well two weeks to be exact but why couldn’t he just let go already?

All his questions were unanswered, and hypothetical at best. Why was this guy interested in him?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **To: icha2@kmail.com**  
From: irumino@kmail.com  
Subject: Really?

HK,

Is my daily life so fascinating you need to know about it?  
I had a nice day with my loved ones, there be happy with that.

**Umino Iruka**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka smiled to himself, he told the truth everything he liked was here with him today. If Anko showed up that would be the cherry on top but she out of town. There was no helping it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **To: irumino@kmail.com**  
From: icha2@kmail.com  
Subject: Yep

I truly happy to hear that you had a nice day then.  
Sleep tight Sensei.

**HK**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I**

The next moth went in a blink, Iruka worked at the NDA and volunteered to help out at the HQ because they were shorthanded and paper work seemed to pile up. They almost built a pedestal for him when he walked into the archives. So many familiar faces, it was ages ago that he could escape from the Academy. It was a nice new sensation to see old colleagues and not just change awkward greeting before either of them needed to hurry to take care of their own business.

Anko didn’t show up, but this wasn’t a surprise when she sniffed a case worthy her time she dug until she found that one buried bone which someone desperately tried to hide. She was sneaky, Iruka missed her.

He flicked his PC on and waited for the dinosaur to load the program so he could start labeling and sorting. He had a load of grading to do too later today and he could already feel a headache coming. The archive was silent, the others were buried in their own monitors and only light tapping on the keyboard could be heard.

It was nauseating.

His phone lit up, and he found himself smiling. Under the last month he exchanged numerous emails with **HK,** 246 to be exact. They should have just switched over to an instant messenger but it was fun this way too. From those mails Iruka deducted that **HK** was male, older then him, and they seem to know each other. He still couldn’t pinpoint who it was but his was exciting. Thrilling even.

He found out that after a while, **HK** seemed to be a nice guy. Well he was like a kid, teasing him and pissing him off. Then trying to get to his sweet side and calm the storm he made. Iruka smiled debating to look at the message or just leave it for later. He still had so many thing to do.

While he mused the archive’s door opened and a splatter was heard. Iruka dismissed it, until it became irritating when he looked up to scold whoever dared to disturb the silence, or thank them he still didn’t decide. His head snapped up and he froze.

“Lieutenant Hatake!” he jump up from his chair. “What happened?”

Kakashi was drenched, to the bone, his hair flopped forward and water dipped from it ends. His dark military coat looked drenched too. Was it raining? It was March marking the beginning of spring but the weather was nice till now. When he came the sky was bright, was he really been so long in this hellhole that the seasons changed? 

“It’s Kakashi.” the drenched guy sulked. “I didn’t have an umbrella on me…” he explained letting to coat slide from his shoulders and pool around his boots.

“Then why didn’t you go for shelter?” the teacher asked sauntering around the table then grabbing the fallen clothing piece.

“I heard you were in the Archives and I had to ask for a form for…”

“SSHHH!”

Both of them flinched, Iruka hugged the wet coat not noticing how his own shirt started to get soaked.

“Ah which on is it then?” after Kakashi told him which one to print and then forward and validate, they left together.

They walked down to the reception and watched the rain going at it full power.

“Maa~” Kakashi sighed. “And I wanted to ask you out for a drink…” he sulked.

Iruka chuckled and felt really happy, this guy was so thoughtful. “Want to hit the cafeteria then?” he helped the drenched guy out.

For a moment he seem to contemplate if that was a good enough choice and finally agreed to go after he changed out of his wet clothes. Iruka went ahead and sat to a table right next to the windows. The Archive had a really grand cafeteria, well it was almost always filled to the brim. Today however the only ones left here were the ones who were out waiting the storm.

He fished around in his bag before finding his phone, the little green light still signaled his unread email. Why not, Kakashi was still not in the hall so it wasn’t rude. Plus he really wanted to know what **HK** might have written. He fiddled around for a minute or so before finally opening the text.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **To: irumino@kmail.com**  
From: icha2@kmail.com  
Subject: Re: Guess what

Iruka I bet you would laugh if you could see me now.  
I got drenched, you could say I am wet.

**HK**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka froze, not because the ridiculous erotic meaning behind the second part, but because this was just like Kakashi.

**I**

“You got bad news?” Kakashi asked when he found Iruka staring at his phone.

He looked pale and the disbelieving look in his eyes staring at his device made him concerned.

“No.” Iruka gulped “No it’s just…” he looked up at his friend.

The Lieutenant smiled down at him reassuringly and sat across him. “That’s good, I ordered tea for us.” he continued “I need something to warm me.”

“Because you are wet.” Iruka said, his lips twitching.

Kakashi stared at him for a moment before a mischievous smile plastered his face. “Iruka, are you a bit naughty today?” he wiggled his eyebrows but Iruka just stared at him.

The teacher looked up to Kakashi than back to his phone which he still gripped. Before he could fool himself totally he sunk the device into his pocket and laughed nervously at Kakashi accuses.

Iruka was another place all along their conversation, he tried his hardest to not let his mask fall. He was afraid that **HK** could really be Kakashi. Would that mean that the man played him all month? Or could it be that it started out as joke and now he couldn’t stop. Or was there something else?

However what really frightened him was that he wished **HK** was Kakashi, because then maybe his feelings were mutual. Even though HK never mentioned he liked him, it was obvious because of the armada of mails he sent him every day. Now that Iruka thought about it, he never got mails when he was with Kakashi before.

“..then I asked the old lady if there was anything else she needed help with.” Kakashi beamed.

“Sorry I have to step out for a bit.” Iruka said hastily, then leaving without explanation.

He left his bag and coat back, so Kakashi wouldn’t follow him. He exited the cafeteria and leaned to the door. He felt his heart weighting down, this was the moment, and he could see Kakashi from this spot. Well he could see his back and a bit of his right side, but that was enough. If he remembered correctly Kakashi was right handed so if he answered him, he would see him move.

He typed in hurry but tried to stay content.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **To: icha2@kmail.com**  
From: irumino@kmail.com  
Subject: Re: Guess what

HK,

How come, didn’t you have an umbrella?  
Keep your innuendo out of here.

**Iruka**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sent it and waited. Peeling his eyes to see if Kakashi just slightly moved or not. He didn’t, he didn’t seem to be reacting at all. He just looked straight out to the rain. Iruka’s heart thundered in his chest, he really wanted it to be Kakashi, he couldn’t remember when he started to hope. But now it was really strong. His phone vibrated and his heart sunk.

“Iruka-sensei!”

The teacher flinched, checking if Kakashi heard Sakura who was running to him, and Sasuke who followed the girl.

“What are you doing here?” she asked excitedly after peeking into the cafeteria and catching a hint of silver in the back corner.

“Lt. Hatake invited me to tea.” he said trying to mask his disappointment.

“He did?” Sakura’s eyes widened and she smiled sweetly.

“Sasuke, how are you?” Iruka changed the subject.

The Uchiha just nodded and investigated his teachers face. Something was wrong he thought then sauntered into the cafeteria.

“Ah Sasuke-kun I’ll come right away!” turning back to Iruka she dragged him with her. “Sensei I have a question regarding the last lecture could you spare me a minute?”

Iruka nodded absentmindedly and somehow wasn’t so thrilled to read the new message from **HK**.

 

Sasuke walked up to Kakashi and pulled Iruka’s seat back. The chair screeched on the wooden floor. His squad leader looked up at him with a questioning look. Sasuke sat down, lazily leaning back.

“Kakashi.” he nodded.

“Come on Sasuke you call Iruka, sensei. Would it hurt to call me that too?” he feigned sulking and pleaded.

Sasuke let it slip and smirked in return, but his smirk disappeared a moment later. His eyes narrowed, and he leaned forward invading Kakashi’s personal space. The squad leader however didn’t move, just stood the glare.

“I don’t know what you are playing at…” the Uchiha started, his face darkened with promises “I don’t care about your perverted love life either…” Kakashi was interested now. “…but let me tell you, if you hurt someone precious for us…” he glanced up before leaning back. “I won’t forgive you.”

“Here I am Sasuke-kun!” Sakura chimed in just in time to break their stare off. “Kakashi-sensei.” she bowed before dragging Sasuke away, and giving Iruka his seat back.

“What was that?” Iruka fidgeted while sipping his tea. It was already cold, it felt really bad.

“I think I was threatened.” he said and coughed, as a shiver run down his spine.

“Don’t take it seriously…”the teacher said while rummaging in his bag, after a long time finally getting what he was searching for. “Sasuke sometimes is hard to deal with.” He held his closed fist before Kakashi.

It took the military man to realize that the teacher wanted to give him something. He held out his hand and Iruka let numerous candy fall into his palm. They were all orange coloured and wrapped up in a see through material. They looked like little marbles.

“It has C-vitamin, you should take some before you catch a cold.” Iruka smiled.

**I**

_Kakashi felt like shit, it was just the second lecture and he felt his temperature rising. However there was no way he would leave because of that. Not with his reputation. And even if his coughing fits died down, he still had to stuff them back. Concealing the sickness. He tried to think about it like training._

_He couldn’t concentrate at all, he even let some chough slip, however no one seemed to notice his condition just yet._

_When the third class rolled around he felt like he was about to die. His head almost split and his throat was dry. He leaned to his elbow and made it look like he was aloof. It always worked, feign ignorance, boredom._

_This was bad. The lecture was finally over, his breaths became shallow and he felt his body becoming three time the weight it actually was. Just one more, he vowed._

_Loud knocking sounds wake him from his musing. After a second fell the little noise balls too. A bunch of orange candy rolled around on his desk, and knocked his head. He snapped up his head angrily, he didn’t care who did it. He was ready to murder them._

_A younger cadet stood behind him hands still held out. Not even trying to deny the fact that he made the candy rain on him._

_“What the…” Kakashi started turning, trying to close the headache out._

_“It has C-vitamin.” the guy said nonchalantly. His hair up in a ponytail, which followed every of his movements. He took a thermostat and put it on the messy desk “Here hot tea.” he said._

_“What should I do with these?” Hatake asked bewildered._

_“Take them!” the guy explained popping a candy into his mouth._

_Someone towered behind the prankster and leaned to his shoulder “Come on Umino don’t harass the cool kids.”_

_“Shut it Genma…” the scarred guy said. “The cool kid is sick.” he pointed at Kakashi who was about to open one of the candy._

_“In the head maybe…” Genma snickered_

_“I am not snick.” Kakashi protested examining the thermostat._

_“You are…” Umino insisted. “Don’t try to act cool, just go home and rest.” he said leaving them behind._

_Kakashi looked at Genma who shrugged then sat back to his circle of friends and cracked jokes at each other._

_Kakashi thought about it, but he couldn’t place the kid. Did they have many lectures together? He couldn’t remember. Before long to his surprise Tenzo showed up._

_“Senpai, a kid from your class told me you needed someone to escort you home?” he asked._

_A snicker broke from Genma as he leaned back and watched Kakashi’s utter humiliation._

_“That’s Iruka for you!” he pointed out. “You should really go home, or he will find you tomorrow and nag you to hell.”_

_Kakashi contemplated the idea if he should kill that Iruka guy later. But he stopped after tasting the sweet hot tea. The candy was nice too._

_For the rest of the year he played close attention to Iruka, it seemed like they were in different levels only one class was shared. He found the guy entertaining and unique in this confined place.  
_

**I**

Iruka sat at home, he was off duty and classes were called off because of the holidays. Sakura had exams so she sadly turned down Iruka’s offer to a movie night with the crew. Sasuke was on a field trip with his squad and wasn’t expected back for at least a month. As for Naruto he was on his way, at least that what he told him. Two hours prior.

Iruka was sprawled on his couch and he reread some older mails from **HK.** He was almost sure it was Kakashi, he not just hoped but felt it too. The last two weeks he asked double edged questions, and **HK** knew all the answers, remaining suspicious just enough for doubt. Even if **HK** wrote him every day several times he only answered once. He was tried, he wanted to know what was going on. 

If Kakashi liked him, which he hoped, or if Kakashi played with him. Whatever it was he wanted closure.

Even though his hopes he still had facts. Kakashi wasn't home when he got the first mail, and he never seem to react to any hint Iruka dropped.

His phone chirped and he opened the new message.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **To: irumino@kmail.com**  
From: icha2@kmail.com  
Subject:

Iruka why won’t you answer anymore?  
Did I upset you? Are you feeling bad, or are you just busy.  
Write back asap.

**HK**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka stare at the screen, this all started with a child story, should he close with it too? He sat up, opening up his notebook.

“Iruka-sensei I am home!” Naruto screamed.

“Come in I am busy!” he said determined.

The blonde jogged in jumping into the armchair. “What are you doing?” he peeked at the monitor. “Are you writing **HK** again?” he pouted “I don’t like that…he is shady.”

Iruka shake his head and tapped on his keyboard. “I am finishing with him now.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **To: icha2@kmail.com**  
From: irumino@kmail.com  
Subject: I know

In a big golden field of wheat, in the middle stood a lonely Scarecrow.  
He was the knight of the field and everyone respected him. His battle scars were admired,the rabbits even told legends about him.  
He not only protected the field but the animals hiding under it.

He was truly fearless.

One day a man came in a dark cape, and with a riffle on his back. All the animal fled their homes, only the Scarecrow remained. Standing his ground against the man. When cape man held up his gun to hunt the rabbit family something miraculous happened.

The scarecrow jump from his pole and defended the poor animals. However Cape man shot nonetheless. Catching the scarecrows eye, however he didn't back down, he remained and stood up for his friends.

Until the cape man fled, leaving the Scarecrow alone again.

Before long the animals came back one by one, mourning the scarecrow who give up his eye for their safety.  
The next day the owner of the field came, searching for his trusty Scarecrow but he could never find him.

Many years later, a lonely kid run into the field escaping from shadow, he was desperate. Animals run in his footsteps urging him, telling him to find the knight. He run for his life, then he found him. The shadows were right behind him, but the knight jumped from the wheat and with one slash he made them disappear.

The boy was frightened at first, because the knight seem so big, and so strong. But when he smiled down on him he gave in.

He hugged his savior, noting the wound and scar on his eye, he took his hairband and put the Knight's hair up so the scar could be seen proudly. When the knight tried to hide it again the boy made it seen again, telling him this was a memento of his bravery.

  
From then on he lived with the animals and the Scarecrow Knight. He loved the knight, but the knight never looked his way. Always protecting them waiting for the enemy. He distanced himself from the boy, smiling a halfhearted smile every time he saw him and the animals roam the golden ocean.

  
The boy grew old and the Scarecrow seem to forget him, when his time came to go he found the knight once again and hugged him. Shooting his own tears rather than the saddens because of his departure.

The knight didn’t say a thing, he remained silent while the boy who was now a man left, never looking behind because the Scarecrow had his heart filled with loved ones. He couldn’t have just one.

 

I think I love you.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sent it. Naruto read it while he didn’t pay attention, his eyes filled with tears.

“What is this?” he asked sniffing.

“Naruto you are a grown man don’t cry over fairy tales.” Iruka said closing the notebook not waiting for an answer.

His heart sunk. It was now Kakashi’s turn to either continue to play or to try and find him.

“This is no child literature!” he pointed at the shutdown computer. “Why did you write you love him?” his eyes widened. “You don't even know who he is!”

“I think I do, but I may be wrong.” he said. He felt exhausted, this charade they played for three months now had to end.

“Don't you love Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto asked suddenly.

“Naruto that’s…” Iruka was shocked did it show that much.

“I won’t approve…” he sniffed. ”I love Kakashi-sensei, he is the right for you.” he said hugging one of his pillows.

“Naruto you are a grown up stop sulking.” Iruka smiled wryly. “Even if I love Kakashi-sensei doesn’t mean that he does too.” he said still on edge with the realization that his little brother knew his secret crush on his squad leader.

The blonde shook his head. “No he does.” he said simply grumbling into the pillow.

Iruka looked down at him in disbelief, this guy was now nineteen years old he hugged his pillow, while sniffing because of his love life. Which was none existent by the way.

"Naruto that,..." Iruka gurmbled and ran his hands trough his let down hair. "... I think I like **HK** better, maybe..."

The blonde swear onto the assaulted pillow.

"Plus you don't know if he really..."

"He does!" Naruto jump to his feet. "You don't see the how he watches you!" he pushed his finger into the shocked teacher's chest."You don't hear him nag about you!" he jabbed the finger now, cornering the teacher. "You don't have ti listen to his damned story of your cadet days whenever he takes one of those orange candies." Naruto almost pushed the teacher over the couch.

"NARUTO!" Iruka shouted. His face heated with the new information.

They both jump when someone banged on the door. “Iruka open up!” Kakashi’s voice waved through the silence.

The Lieutenant continued “I KNOW YOU ARE HERE OPEN UP!!” his voice was impatient.

Naruto jump from the couch and before Iruka could do a thing he ripped the front door open.

“What do you want?” he glared at his squad leader. “Iruka-sensei is not home.”

“I can see him….” Kakashi pointed at the shocked teacher behind Naruto.

“You should check that eye then because he is not home.” he said gripping down on the handle.

“Naruto.” 

"Even if he was home!" the blond continued "You are late he loves someone else!" now the little brother was on the verge of crying.

"Working on it!" the man said grabbing the kid and tossing him out, so he could invade the little apartment.

Before either Iruka or Naruto could do anything he was inside and he closed the door after him.

“HEY!!” the blonde shouted from the staircase, and Iruka could bet that he was kicking the door.

“Naruto stop that!” Iruka grumbled. “I’ll handle this.”

They could hear the idiot sulk before sliding down the other side of the door.

“What can I help you with Lieutenant?” Iruka asked folding his arms before his chest.

Kakashi winced at the sound of his rank. His chest still heaved from the run he must have had to get here. Iruka was impressed but he wasn’t going to show it.

“Iruka…” he started just be interrupted right away. “Don’t do that.” Kakashi’s voice became low almost like a grumble.

“Do what, I just respect your rank. Like I always do.” he said smirking. Not a crack in his mask. He was way too shocked and angry.

“Don’t be an idiot, who pull rank right away when he has a problem in his personal life.”

Iruka’s eyes widened in disbelief. “What do you mean with my personal life? You don't know the first thing about it.” he inhaled. “Kakashi” it was almost a hiss.

“I prefer Lieutenant if you say my name like that.” he grinned but his light heartedness broke right away.

“Why are you here, you never came before uninvited.” Kakashi averted his eyes. Iruka was proud, his voice was steady good.

Kakashi froze for a moment, before regaining his composure. "Naruto said you loved someone."

Iruka nodded, playing along. "I do." he confessed.

"Who is it?" he demanded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again, avoiding the question.

"Is it the mail guy?" he pressed.

Iruka took a step back. "Naruto!! You told Kakashi about **HK**?!" he shouted.

Only a mumble came from the other side of the door.

"Did you come just because of that?" he crossed his arms before his chest.

"I was around the corner and...You love him?" the Lt. pushed.

"Yes." Iruka finally spit it.

Both of them remained silent, only Naruto's low mumbles could be heard from outside.

"You don't know him." Kakashi let his head down, so Iruka couldn't see his expression when he tried to talk the teacher out of this.

"But I do." Iruka's heart thundered in his chest, Kakashi was a notorious lair, but it couldn't be coincidence that he just came in the right exact moment he decided to stop this.

"You never met him."

Why was Kakashi still deniying that he was **HK.** "But I did."

Now Kakashi's head snapped up, glaring at the teacher. "When?"

"It doesn't concern you does it, Kakashi?" it was the point where Iruka had it. He was tried of this.

"It does!" Kakashi took a step closer.

"Why?" Iruka's voice was demanding.

"Because..." but the Lt. stopped right away.

Iruka opened his arms in a sign for him to go at it. But his veins popping on his forehead told Kakashi otherwise.

“It wasn’t me the first time.” he sighed, running his hand through his hand.

“What? You don’t try to…” Iruka pointed at him mockingly.

“It was Tenzo who found your wrong placed email and told me about it.” he explained. “He wanted to delete it right away but I made answer.”

Iruka froze, Tenzo was a high ranking soldier with a clearance to attend reports and other information going through the system. He buried his face into his hands.

"So you aren't HK, after all..." He felt his knees shake and his legs give in. Well it wasn't too bad, Kakashi thought he loved Tenzo then. He still had a go as friends. It still didn't clear why he was here. "...did Tenzo show you everything?" his voice broke.

After all Tenzo was one of Kakashi's closest friends and he always run after him. He respected the man, maybe he  aske..

"Stop that!" Kakashi grabbed the teachers hand and dragged Iruka out from hiding. “Your story it was about me…” Kakashi panted his face becoming a shade darker from the though.

“It wasn’t!” Iruka denied. He wanted Kakashi out now, he took a step to the door.

“It was, just like other one.” the older man grabbed Iruka’s hand holding him place. “I am happy you missed the address, otherwise…”

“Stop it!” Iruka snatched his hand back “I had enough, it's not fun anymore!” he felt his eyes water. 

“Otherwise I would never know that you liked me!” he grit out grabbing and turning Iruka around so his back was shoved to the door.

Iruka averted his eyes. “You read too much into it.” he tried.

“No, I didn’t.” Kakashi said from a breath away. “Then you started to like **HK** I just couldn’t stop.” his voice became lower and more quiet. “You told so many things to him, you would have never told to me…” he let his head hit Iruka’s shoulder.

They remained silent for a long time.

“Why didn’t you tell the truth?” Iruka asked, felling relaxed in Kakashi’s body heat. 

“I wanted, but,” he hesitated “but Sakura found out and teased me, Sasuke threatened me.” he grumbled into Iruka’s shoulder. “Naruto doesn’t even approve…” he sighed. “…and you seem to like **HK** more than me.”

Iruka looked at him in disbelief, this idiot believed that he liked a faceless person more than him? If he knew that half of the time he wished that it would be Kakashi for real. He let his head lean on Kakashi’s and he felt the guy stiffen then relax again.

“ **HK** was really nice after we warmed up for each other.” Iruka teased. "I bet Tenzo doesn't like me that much..."

“Don’t say that!” Kakashi nuzzled his neck absentmindedly “…it is really hard to be jealous of yourself.” his breath tickled Iruka’s skin.

"So, you are **HK** after all..." Iruka hummed, not really playing attention, he was in seventh heaven. He wasn’t angry before either he just felt betrayed. But Kakashi seemed to try to make his wrong doings right. He felt that Kakashi’s hand tightened around his, and he intervened their fingers.

“You like **HK**?” he mumbled.

Iruka sighed and put his free hand at the Kakashi’s back reassuringly. “I like my Scarecrow knight.” he smiled.

Before he could react Kakashi claimed his lips, he gasped and the man didn’t hesitate to invade into his mouth. Their first kiss was sweet and experimental. Iruka knew this taste and when they finally broke their kiss both of them panted a smile playing at their faces.

“You ate the candy.” the teacher pointed out.

“I ate them all back then too,” he smirked “…when you sent me home.”

“You re…”

He couldn’t finish because Kakashi kissed him again, more heatedly this time. When they broke, he started to drag Iruka to the living room.

“I am still here!” Naruto shouted from the other side. “And mentally scarred for a life!” he squeaked. "Am extremely happy tho!!" they could hear him getting more far away.

Both Iruka and Kakashi had to laugh at that.

**Author's Note:**

> This became so long in the end... hope you enjoyed it. :)  
> Maybe I should write the other side, or just stop because t was my first try and I think it come out neat, but lacking. However I myself enjoyed it so I hop you do too!!  
> *that fricking :)*


End file.
